


Severus' Reluctant Patient

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Procedures, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Sometimes things must be done the old school Muggle way, or How Harry had to get an anti-venom injection after a nasty insect bite.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Severus' Reluctant Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
> *I first thought about this story as a drabble, but the thing decided to write itself as a ficlet. Who am I to forbid it? :D*

“Is there really no other way to do it?” Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands under his bum. “A potion, or a spell, or something like that?” Harry looked at Severus hopefully. 

“No, there isn’t. And it is a potion, actually. But the only way to deliver an anti-paralytic potion effectively into your system is through an injection.” A hint of worry passed Severus’ face. “And the quicker the better.”

Harry pouted. “I know, it should be injected into the system within first 24 hours, otherwise the venom would spread and blah-blah-blah… It’s only been forty minutes since the bite!”

Severus scowled at Harry. “And you would undoubtedly prefer to wait for the last minute of those 24 hours to receive the already available cure.”

Harry cringed at how stupid Severus made him sound. 

Severus took a menacingly looking syringe and Harry whimpered. Severus raised an eyebrow at him. “You could always go to Madam Pomfrey. She would always be glad to see her favourite patient after all this years.”

Harry fidgeted on the bed. “I’d rather you do that.” He blushed charmingly despite the awkward situation. 

“Then, Mr. Potter, I suggest you unhand your own bottom and take off your trousers and pants.”

Harry did as he was instructed, all the way mumbling something about how magic was always impossible to use when it was needed the most. 

While Harry was reluctantly undressing , Severus filled the syringe with an antidote, took a piece of cotton and approached Harry, who was now standing awkwardly in front of the bed, his lower body completely naked, his hanging shirt barely covering his groin.

“On your belly, Potter.” Harry scampered to comply, lying on the bed with his arse exposed to the cool air of Severus’ bedroom in the dungeons. Not knowing what to do with them, he extended his arms awkwardly along his body. 

Even though they’ve been together for nearly seven years now, Harry somehow felt quiet self-conscious being in such a position. He laughed nervously. “Admit it, Severus, all of this is your evil plot to get another look at my bare arse in the middle of the day.”

Severus just hummed and sat on the bed, his thigh pressing along Harry’s. “I certainly didn’t put that venomous creature in your way.” 

For several moments Harry couldn’t sense any movement from Severus. He shivered and brought his arms up, folding them under his head and hiding his blushing face in them. 

Then Harry felt two things happen simultaneously. The first thing was a warming charm, cast silently by Severus, that enveloped the room and soothed Harry’s goose-bumped skin. The second thing was a gentle touch of Severus’ hand to Harry’s left arsecheek. Harry started slightly and clenched his buttocks. 

It was definitely not the first time Severus touched his bum, but for some reason this time it felt particularly awkward and embarrassing. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You won’t feel a thing.” Severs was gently caressing the firm flesh under his hand. He went on like this for several minutes. Harry gradually relaxed. He tried to turn his head to look at Severus, but could only see his lovers’ lowered head; his face was covered from Harry by his hair.

Severus removed his hand from Harry’s bum. Harry immediately regretted losing that gentle touch. 

Then there was a faint smell of antiseptic and a brief sting of pain. Harry barely had time to say a quiet ‘oh’.

Severus patted the abused arsecheek lightly. 

“There, done. Now you’ll live.” He looked up at Harry’s half-hidden pinkish face. 

“Maybe next time you’d be more careful and would actually look where you step.” Severus lightly traced the bandage covering the bite on Harry’s calf. 

“It really wouldn’t do for the Saviour of the Wizarding world and the Deputy Head Auror to get poisoned and killed by an insect one inch in size.” Severus’ laugh was a bit nervous. He really was worried about Harry.

Harry rose on his elbows to look at his lover properly. “I’m sorry.” 

Severus gently pushed at his back, indicating that he should lie back down on the bed. “It wasn’t your fault, Harry. Just be more careful.” 

Severus’ hand was still on Harry’s back. He moved it down slowly, gently caressing Harry’s bottom again. Harry put his head back on his hands. He blushed contentedly when he felt a soft touch of lips in the middle of his left arsecheek, near the tiny puncture. 

With the final sliding caress, Severus stood from the bed. Harry was already missing the warmth of Snape’s body pressing into his leg.

Even though he was still presenting his bare bottom to the room, Harry didn’t feel any embarrassment anymore. It was kind of nostalgic, lying half-naked on this bed, as he would often do in the early days of their relationship, before they moved to Harry’s house just outside of London. 

Severus returned in a minute, with a soft thin blanket. He lowered it gently on Harry’s lower body, covering him from waist to toes. “You should sleep now. The potion would work better if you’re asleep.” 

Harry turned to the side and nodded. He watched Severus took the loathsome medical equipment away, back into the lab. 

Severus came back into the bedroom and squatted near the bed. He gently brushed the hair away from Harry’s face. “How are you feeling?” Harry smiled and caught Severus’ hand. “Good.” He kissed Severus’ palm. “Warm.” Another kiss. “Safe.” One more kiss. “Loved.” He tugged Severus closer, making him lean on the edge of the bed. 

Severus smiled tenderly. “Are you indeed?” Harry smiled back. “Yes.” Severus leaned even closed, almost touching Harry’s lips with his. “And so you should.”

The following kiss was soft and gentle. Harry let Severus take all the initiative in the kiss, enjoying the familiar and welcomed intrusion of Severus’ tongue. With the final delicious pull on Harry’s lips Severus withdrew. He adjusted the blanket to cover Harry’s shoulders. 

“You really must sleep now.” Harry nodded and snuggled into the blanket.

“I have a double class now and a short detention afterwards.” Severus stood up and took his teaching robe from the back of the chair where he put it half an hour ago. “I’ll be back in two hours, and then we’ll go home.”

“Okay.” Harry said softly, blinking sleepily. He watched Severus leave his old bedroom quietly. 

His home was wherever Severus was, Harry thought before finally drifting off into healing sleep. 

~ end ~


End file.
